"The Age of Turmoil" (House Item)
| altname =The Age of Turmoil| }} Book Text This book is titled "The Age of Turmoil". It is a chronicle of history as told by the Sage of Ages. Forward: This volume is a copy of one of our older tomes within our library. This was a chronicle of the several times the Sage of Ages spoke to us of his infinite knowledge. It is only now that we can understand what his visions can teach us. The Sage of Ages, or Sages as the case may be, has observed Norrath for time immemorial. This story is a glimpse into just one of the many viewpoints of unrecorded history. As the Ages would come to pass, the Dragons by know had realized the threat of the lesser beings. Actively involving themselves in the matters of the small mortals, they began keeping eyes and ears open all around them. Learning from the harsh lessons of the Destroyer, a new strategy had come about through a heavy cost. Great arguments among the Ring would rage for days, even weeks. One side wanted to change the Laws whereas another wanted to make even more. One ignored side wanted to reintroduce the Drakota to the world, giving them to the mortals as a punishment for their audacity. These arguments would reforge the Ring, making it stronger than ever. The Ring would see more changes as time went on, but to a Dragon time is meaningless. The leaders of the mortals would come and go, just as their empires of the past did so many times already. Of these changes, however, one was the most pleasing. For the memory of the Destroyer still lingered within the minds and stories of the lesser races. And when they would finally breach the prisons of the Exiled Ones, the mortals were already prepared for what they would see. Never once did the lies and promises of power sway the hearts of these adventurers. No matter how cruel and black their insides were, these heroes knew the lies spoken by the King of Fire and the Queen of Ice. The heroes would attempt to carry out the original instructions of the Destroyer from ages past, but would sadly fail time and time again. Bemused by the incessant attempts to destroy Vox and Nagafen, the Ring kept watch over their attempts. As their eyes were turned, they did not see that the old enemy's land would become known again to the mortals. This would only be the beginning of further atrocities, for these heroes would soon find the first land. The land of the Dragons. Having had their own lands breached by these mortals, the Ring was forced to act upon before thinking. Many of the Ring would actively seek out the mortals who roamed the frozen wastes. From the dense jungles to the highest peaks, the mortals would soon learn that their trespasses were not to be tolerated. Gathering once again, the Ring considered what was to be done about the mortals. Some chose to close off the lands and use the Magic to prevent them from ever getting to their sanctum again. Others chose to launch a counter assault against the mortals as they had once done with the old enemy. And the other ignored one suggested the Drakota could be controlled again. In the end, the Ring chose to remove the intruders from their lands. Once they had been defeated, they would count their losses, for the Ring would need to be reforged once again. Then, they would decide what to do. What was certain however, was that they would no longer view these heroes as insignificant creatures. The Age ended with the Ring being reforged one last time. This time, they would be resolute and treat these heroes with as much respect as the Drakota. They needed to be leashed like the dogs they were. Just like the Drakota. Credits